Freddy Fazbear Pizza's en Death City Soul Eater y FNAF Fanfic
by VaniaNory-Chan18
Summary: Hace muy pocas semanas, una pizzería se instaló en Death City. Con el panorama de animales-robóticos por nombre "Animatronics", estos han presentado fallas y con esto graves accidentes. Shinigami-sama decidió enviar a Maka y el resto del grupo a investigar otros "Sucesos" que ocurren en las noches. Pero no sabía que era lo que realmente era lo que ocurria o... lo que les pasaría
1. Las Advertencias (Capitulo 1)

_**"Nota"**_

_**Bueno, Holis, este será el primer fic que publico acá, y bueno un día me aventure a jugar el juego de terror que está de moda, "Five Nights At Freddy's" junto con una amiga y me dio la imaginación de hacer uno de Soul Eater, (un anime que amo pero muchísimo) junto con este juego de "Survival Horror" bueno, acá ninguno se salvara, tratare de ser lo más descriptiva posible.**_

En los periódicos de Death City, todas las semanas anunciaban muertes, desapariciones, y muchas informaciones más sospechosas sobre la nueva Pizzería infantil, que hace pocas semanas se había instalado en uno de los rincones de Death City, llamado "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza", con la particularidad de poseer animales robóticos, en aquella Pizzería los más pequeños celebraban sus cumpleaños... pero se decía que en las noches esos animales robóticos que estaban dentro de local cobraban vida.

Eran tantos, pero tantos reclamos, que aunque contrataran a guardias de seguridad, también por alguna extraña razón igualmente desaparecían.

Así que Shinigami-sama decidió llamar a Maka, Soul, Black, Tsubaki, Kid y las hermanas Thompson, para esta ardua misión, pero no era alguna batalla por ahora, era más una misión de investigar qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo realmente, y si eran verdad los rumores de los Animatronics.

\- Hola, Holita!- Los saludo muy alegre como siempre al verlos llegar, muy ansiosos algunos por lo que les tocaba esta vez...

\- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Padre?.- Pregunto Kid, con un tono de duda, quizás ya sabía porque los llamo a él y a sus amigos.

\- ¿Conocen la Pizzería esa de niños que se instaló hace poco?.- Les consulto para ver si estaba enterados, y saco una de sus manos y levanto su dedo índice.

\- ¿Dónde están las sospechas y dudas de los asesinatos de la gente?... Pues si.- Dijo Soul algo frio y agrego.- Esa no me trae muy buena espina, con todo los rumores que corren por la ciudad quien sabe ahora.- y coloco sus manos en los bolsillos y le dio la espalda pero se mantuvo en su ubicación.

\- Si, y es por eso que los eh llamado acá!...- Hizo una pausa y todos le prestaron atención.- Necesito, que vallan a investigar qué es lo que está pasando con esa Pizzería come niños.-Dijo con un tono alegre y una sonrisa, esperen... no tiene boca... bueno para eso se la imaginan ¿No?

-Pi-Pi-Pizzería come niños!.- Liz salto del susto al oír esa frase, pero Patty la animo a que no tuviera miedo, ya que ella los derrotaría a todos... ¿O me equivoco?, bueno Patty es su hermana menor que se puede esperar de ello.

Shinigami-sama les contó un poco más de aquel lugar tenebroso y les explico, que aunque contrataran y contrataran a guardias, de los pocos que aparecían a la mañana siguiente salían como con un Shock y Trauma a la vez, diciendo que los animales se mueven, que los querían matar y muchas cosas, también estaban los dichos que no solo estaban, un oso, un conejo, un pato, y un zorro, sino que también había otro oso, pero era dorado, se decía que aparecía como fantasma de la nada, como si el local estuviera con un espíritu encerrado.

\- EL GRAN BLACK NO LE TEME A NADA!.- Dijo riendo solo, pero no sabría lo que le esperaba.

\- No hables hasta que lo veas.- y sin decir más shinigami le dio un feroz golpe -Chop en toda su cabeza, dejándole un chorrito de sangre saliente.

\- Eh, escuchado que los animales robóticos aparecen de sorpresa, para asustarte.- Advirtió Maka a todos los que se encontraban en la Death Room, Kid dijo un sí solo con un sonido que salió de su garganta, y agrego algo más.

\- Ellos van tras de ti, para volverte uno más de ellos, poniéndote el disfraz que con todo lo que contiene por dentro, te mata, pero lentamente...

Alguno del grupo, estaban con miedo por sus interiores, solo que por fuera no se notaba, parecían seguros, pero Shinigami sabía que estaba arriesgando la vida de esos jóvenes que les que quedaba muchísimo por vivir, ya que cuando anunciaron el primer accidente, en el diario de Death City se lo tomaron muy trágicamente aquello , ya que, casi causa la muerte de una pequeña e inocente niña en su cumpleaños, el comentario en la publicación del periódico fue algo de esta manera:

_" La Pizzería con la sigla, F.F.P'S, casi ocasiona un accidente en un cumpleaños"_

_La Pizzería Freddy Fazbear Pizza's, que hace pocas semanas llego a instalarse a nuestra ciudad, como un lugar para celebrar las fiestas de cumpleaños a los pequeños habitantes, con la particularidad de traer "Animatronics", animales robóticos programados para que los entretengan durante la celebración, causo una polémica ya que uno de los integrantes de aquellos animales llamado "Foxy" Un zorro color rojo, con apariencia de pirata, como decían los testigos "Se le escapo un tornillo", porque intento morder a la principal de la fiesta, la festejada era un niña apenas de 5 años, y en un momento por la visión de los niños todos empezaron a gritar y el guardia junto con otros adultos más que cuidaban a los pequeños empezaron a ayudar a la pobre niñita que gritaba desesperada: "AUXILIO, PAPÁ!" era lo único que gritaba, el Animatronic le mordió gravemente la parte del hemisferio delantero del cerebro, cuando le lograron quitar la boca del Animal a la pequeña niña se dieron cuenta que se le había roto y ahora quedo permanentemente con la mandíbula suelta y colgando._

. . .

Cuando les termino de contar la historia, todos quedaron más preocupados, hubo un silencio eterno, y llego Spirit rápidamente con otra noticia del mismo local que fue publicada el día anterior.

Todos tomaron atención, y tragaron saliva, casi se me imaginaban el relato, con cada mínimo detalle en su mente; La noticia, ahora ya no trataba de un fallo técnico de otro animatronic, si no, de que los guardias que eran contratados desaparecían casi mágicamente; El texto ahora era muchísimo más largo, se podría decir como un reportaje escrito, de los pocos que salían a la luz nuevamente, un guardia después que cumplió la primera noche de vigilancia, dijo "Los robots, esos animales, intentaban matarme, venían tras de mi... A través de las cámaras veía que se movían de una habitación a otra, y muy rápidamente aparecían al lado mío, tenía que cerrar las puertas.", al escuchar ese testimonio quedaron espantados.

Muchos de los guardias decían que aparecían, o muertos, o ya no se les volvía a ver.

-Esto, ya parece, una película de miedo.- Decía Tsubaki, algo espantada al imaginarse aquellos hechos.

\- Quizá esos robots tienen mente propia...- Interrumpió, Black con la cabeza baja sin que se le vieran los ojos, y apretaba los puños. Se le notaba nervioso.

\- Chicos, todavía falta que les lea algo más de la noticia.- Dijo Spirit mientras pasaba su mirada rápidamente por la noticia.

\- ¡¿COMO?!.- Todos lo miraron atentamente, Black levanto la mirada, Soul volteo rápidamente asombrado, y los demás abrieron completamente los ojos, impresionados a gran cantidad.

Spirit siguió con la noticia, era más preocupante aun:

_"No solamente los guardias han desaparecido, igualmente los niños", Dijo un testigo de este local, "Ya que un día fue el cumpleaños de un jovencito de 8 años, y bueno , me encargaron, que activase los robots para que hicieran su trabajo, y en un momento cuando paso la hora, no se oía nada, y me acerque a ver cómo iba todo y mágicamente ya no estaban, y los robots seguían como si nada hubiera pasado"..._ Spirit no siguió relato ya que una de las muchachas ya estaba con mucho miedo, en este caso era Liz, Kid la intentaba tranquilizarla, pero con los terrores actuales que sufría, no resistía ninguna palabra más mencionada, estaba con su cara cubierta por sus brazos ya que estaba sentada y abraza igualmente sus piernas y se le escuchaban sollozos

\- Es mejor que te detengas, está demasiado asustada.- Decía Maka mirándolo.

Spirit solo asentó con la cabeza y doblo el periódico con significado de que ya no leería más.

\- Y Bien... aceptan este desafió?.- Shinigami junto sus manos y lo dijo con una voz animada.

Hubo un silencio muy pero largo todos estaban con las cabezas gachas, sus ojos no se veían y algunos respiraban rápido...

\- Si... Aceptamos.- Dijeron al unisonó.

Continuara...

* * *

**_Nota:_**

**_Wohoo!, afín pude inaugurar mi cuenta en FanFiction, alguna vez avise, pero tuve un problemilla con esta página, necesitaba aceptar algunas cosas pero lo conseguí._**  
**_Si eres un lector que leyó esta historia por primera vez, te aviso que:_**  
**_1.- Es completamente mia._**  
**_2.- La versión original esta en Wattpad._**

**_Subiré todos los capítulos a la vez._**  
**_PD: Subire tal y como esta en la pagina que mencione._**


	2. Perdemos la poca energía (Capitulo 2)

Desde que el grupo acepto la misión, a cada uno se le podía notar arrepentido, pero saben que ya no tienen vuelta atrás. Tuvieron que ir al local en la tarde cuando ya el Sol mostraba su rostro agotado, con una cara ultra-cansada; la Pizzería no quedaba tan lejos, era casi en las partes centrales de la ciudad.

Cuando llegaron, ya era de Noche y la luna reía sin parar sobre ellos. Estaban frente a la entrada del lugar trágico. El Letrero era como cualquiera que atraía a un niño a jugar, un oso, un conejo, una pata, y un zorro estaban en él, todos sonrientes que reflejaba una confianza completa, era como si te estuvieran diciendo "_Vamos entra, no tengas miedo, después que entres no querrás salir nunca más", _ en el cartel del local se notaban amigables, pero... a Maka no le reflejaba una seguridad muy perfecta al igual que a los otros.

\- Este lugar, sí que hace caer en una trampa a cualquier niño inocente.- Decía Kid mientras miraba el letrero con el nombre del lugar con unas letras estilo de diseño _"Espectáculo de Circo", _que tenía escrito_ "Freddy Fazbear Pizza's", _Patty miraba distraída y algo contenta el letrero ya que sus pensamientos eran como de una niña pequeña.

\- Mira Onee-Chan un Pato!- Agrego mientras señalaba el pato a su querida hermana que estaba aferrada a un poste de luz para no entrar al lugar.

Maka se acercó lentamente para abrir la puerta y cuando coloco la mano, esta vez no tuvo una percepción de alma, al contrario ella tuvo una visión.

Sus pupilas se dilataron hasta no hacerse visibles, solo quedo los dos tonos verdes de sus ojos, su mano seguía tocando la puerta, su respiración era lenta. Soul vio que ella no se movía y se preocupó.

\- Maka?.- Dijo con un tono de preocupación e intento acercarse un poco y presintió como una fuerza que lo hacía volver un paso atrás.

En las visiones Maka veía, como se construía el local, cuando se firmaban los contratos para la ubicación del edificio, los construcción de los animatronics, los accidentes, las desapariciones y muchas cosas más... Pero había algo en particular muchas veces vio a ese tal oso dorado y escuchaba voces pronunciando "_It's Me"_... Con esa última imagen, salió del aquel estado y callo, estaba mareada y los demás se acercaron a ayudarla. Le preguntaban qué era lo que le ocurrió y muchísimas preguntas más...

\- Estoy bien... creo... solo que tengo un dolor de cabeza terrible.- contesto mientras intentaba levantarse. No se mantenía muchísimo de pie, al parecer esa visión le dejo muy mal.  
\- Seguro que te encuentras bien? .- Pregunto Soul colocando su mano en el hombro de su compañera. Mientras miraba la entrada del lugar.

Maka no dijo nada y se levantó y se acercó a la puerta y con solo hacerle un leve empujón se abrió rechinando tal como si fuera una casa embrujada, estaba completamente a oscuras no se veía nada todos ingresaron lentamente y la puerta empezó a cerrarse sin que se dieran cuenta solo hasta que se escuchó el cerrojo y todos voltearon aunque su vista ya no podría percibir nada por la oscuridad suprema.

\- Chicos... Están aquí?.- Decía Liz con voz temblorosa moviendo las manos para todos lados para comprobar que no estaba sola.  
\- Si, nadie se ha movido - Agrego Black intentando retroceder para sujetarse en una pared y ver si había un interruptor.

Todos empezaron a buscar y no faltaban los que chocaban unos contra otros de repente sintieron un sonido como de pasos de un Robot y todos empezaron a mirar y ah seguir el sonido imaginando para donde caminaban de repente Kid choco contra algo... se sentía como metal y podría decir como una criatura "gorda", hasta que Maka encontró el interruptor y encendió la luz.  
Se pasaron las manos por los ojos ya que la oscuridad los dejo algo ciegos y el cambio de luz los confundió, por ultimo parpadearon rápidamente para aclarar la vista hasta que...

\- K-Ki-Kid, voltea!.- le advirtió Tsubaki, haciendo un gesto con el dedo índice de que se girase.  
\- ES EL PATO!.- Grito Patty señalándolo con los ojos tan abiertos como platos.

Kid volteo y quedo pálido por la presencia de aquel monstruo come-niños, tenía su gran boca abierta y dentro de ello se encontraba otra boca más y la original, la que era visible tenía un color naranja, se le notaban marcas de oxidación, su piel era como un tono mostaza, poseía grandes y gruesas cejas, unas pupilas color violeta y un babero con una escritura que decía "_Let's Eat!_". El grupo quedo perplejo ante aquella presencia, Liz temblaba como si tuviera un terremoto en su interior, nadie movía ni un musculo. ¿Acaso el ruido de pasos era que se acercaba este personaje?

\- Let's... EAAAAAAAAT! .- Grito el robot y salió un ruido molesto que logro que todos se cubriesen los oídos y escaparan despavoridos internándose más al infierno, Black vio que Kid seguía ante ese pato con cara de admiración... nada más y nada menos que por su "simetría". Dio media vuelta y quitándose la mano izquierda tomo a Kid por el brazo y lo llevo con él para seguir a los demás.  
Como los demás estaban más adelante ingresaron a un cuarto pequeño y Black les logro alcanzar el paso e ingreso igualmente, la sala tenía un escritorio que sobre él se encontraba un gran desorden de documentos un _Poster_ en donde salían los otros integrantes de los animales, y entre ellos estaba el pato que los había asustado recientemente junto con un conejo violeta y un oso que vestía traje elegante, un moño color azul y un sobrero y el conejo en cambio tenía el moño color rojo y una guitarra. Y al lado derecho colgaban dibujos hechos por niños que tenían a tales animales... pero ¿ Y el tal Zorro que causo el accidente?, igual sobre el escritorio había un ventilador en funcionamiento.  
Y ambos lados del pequeño espacio habían puertas, decidieron cerrar ambas para que no vinieran tras ellos, y sobre la silla que era de oficina estaba una tableta, Soul la levanto y se percató que eran de las cámaras de seguridad del recinto. Y en la esquina inferior había el diseño de una batería que indicaba 2%, aquello era... LA ENERGÍA QUE LES QUEDABA.

\- ¡Chicos cierren las puer...- No alcanzo a terminar la frase ya que todo volvió a quedar a oscuras.- las puertas...- Agrego rendido.  
\- Ahora que HAREMOS!.- Se tironeaba el cabello Maka, ¿acaso iba a hacer el fin de todos? 

* * *

_**"Notas"**__**  
**__**Bueno acá les traigo el segundo capítulo con algo de retraso, veré si lo puedo subir cada viernes o sábado, pero la escuela me deja atareada y no tengo tiempo de avanzarlo.**__**  
**__**¿Qué opinan de esta historia? Su opinión vale mucho para mí, así me da más inspiración para seguir.**__**  
**__**Hasta el próximo capítulo!. "LET'S EAT".**_


	3. La Pirate Cove (Capitulo 3)

\- ¿¡QUE CARAJOS ACABAN DE HACER?! - Grito Soul pisoteando fuertemente el piso, con los cabellos más erizados que nunca.

\- Pues... ¡CERRAR LAS PUERTAS OBVIAMENTE! - Respondió Maka con el mismo volumen de voz de lo nerviosa que estaba, ya parecían un matrimonio...

Tsubaki hizo un "_Shh" _ y ambos pararon de discutir, quedando los dos mirándose se fijamente a los ojos aunque estuviera oscuro podrían ver que los ojos de la persona que tenían enfrente resaltaban por alguna leve luz de la energía que permanecía en el ambiente. Todos empezaron a mirar e hicieron un gran silencio, que lograba que se escuchara una música como de esas cajitas que emitían sonidos de alguna canción solo con la melodía en donde alguna pareja o bailarina giraba en medio de ello.  
Se escuchaba despacio ya que estaba más y más al interior del pasillo; Todos se asomaron por los bordes de las puertas que permanecían abiertas y temblaban.

El pasillo se veía oscuro, nadie quería dar un solo paso solo hasta que todos giraron la vista, para observar si el Pato los seguía, pero nada, suspiraron en conjunto y empezaron a ver si encontraban alguna linterna o algo para generar luz.

\- Y si hacemos chispas con algo?.- Hablo después Black levantando alguna maquina donde se pudiera sacar corriente o chispas.  
Todos asintieron solo con un sí que salió de la garganta de cada uno, pero... de donde sacarían lo que necesitan?, ya que, era una rama o madera seca y algo que lograra hacer mínimo una llama de fuego.

\- Chicos, por allí!.- Intentaba indicar Liz a los pasillos que rodeaban la pequeña sala donde había grandes ramas, quizás para quitar las telarañas de la marca de abandono.

Todos intentaban ver y Patty también agrego algo:  
\- Miren aquí hay cables... y salen chispas!.- Hablo contenta alzando sus brazos para dar más alegría al descubrimiento.

Maka empujo a los chicos que se forzaban a dar un paso a sacar las ramas que estaban sujetas a la pared, aunque estuviera a dos pasos no darían ni un milímetro, ya estaban que lloraban hasta que Maka les dio una amenaza a cada uno susurrándoles al oído...  
Para Kid su amenaza fue: _"Si no das un paso, entrare a tu casa y la desordenare" _al escuchar esto dio un gran pisoteo al piso.  
Para Black: _"Tengo la fórmula de superar a Dios, y si no vas no te la diré!" _Y Black respiro aire muy a fondo y se contuvo un grito mordiéndose los labios.  
y Finalmente Soul:_ "DESTRUIRÉ TUS DISCOS Y LA MOTO!" _ y le dio un fuerte tirón de cabello, en venganza de la discusión que habían tenido hace instantes.

\- VALE VALE VALE! .- Gritaron a la vez... estuvieron un rato en silencio sin dar un paso, hasta que dieron una rápida corrida sin mirar a ambos lados, tomaron las ramas las tiraron como si fueran basura y se arrinconaron.  
Mientras los chicos estaban arrinconados, las muchachas tenían cuidado prendiendo una chispa, Tsubaki sujetaba las ramas con cuidado de que no se quemara y Liz intentaba lograr alguna chispa, juntando los cables por suerte al siguiente intento lo logro y todos prendieron al instante.  
\- LO LOGRAMOS!.- Hablo Maka contenta y haciendo un gesto de victoria, Tsubaki entrego una rama a cada uno y decidieron salir.  
Algunos se alarmaron ya que se escuchaba el crujir del techo. Todos decidieron ir apachurrados y juntaron las puntas de las varas y formaron una gran llama que iluminaba tres piernas extendidas de distancia.

Avanzaron, no mucho ya que llegaron al comedor donde estaba el escenario, todas las mesas estaban ordenadas que a Kid lo hipnotizo con la _"simetría perfectísima" _ al fondo se lograba ver lo poco y nada el escenario que tenía cortinas moradas y un pequeño letrero de madera que decía _"Sorry!, Out of Order!"._  
Todos se fueron acercando lentamente y las cortinas de una suave tela aunque estuvieran semanas abandonadas se mantenían en buen estado, Soul trataba de encontrar algún corte que fuera de la apertura y lo consiguió corrió las cortinas un poco y todos se espantaron, incluyéndolo; haciendo que casi se fuera de espalda contra el suelo ya que subió la pequeña escalera y Maka lo tiro del cuello pero por suerte lo tomaron antes de que cayera.

Si, enfrente de ellos estaba Foxy, el zorro rojo que había causado el accidente y muchos otros, solo que estaba apagado. Sus ojos no trasmitían ninguna luz y movimiento estaba tal como una estatua. Decidieron subir de a uno y lo rodearon y observaron detenidamente su postura era como cuando te dicen que mantengas una postura correcta, con sus brazos a los lados sus piernas juntas, y su cabeza algo inclinada.

\- Que es esto?.- Susurro Patty viendo un interruptor pequeño en el cuello de Foxy y antes de que lo tocara se escuchó un, CLICK!, dio un pequeño salto, miro por el dalo derecho y vio la cara de espanto de los demás. Rodeo el cuerpo y vio que los ojos de Foxy se iluminaban, tal y como lo describían su mandíbula colgaba.

Levanto su mano izquierda y empezó ah hacer un gesto de saludo, no entendían que estaba pasando hasta que voltearon y visualizaron al Pato, estaba 5 pasos atrás de ellos.  
Se mordieron los labios y gritaron en sus interiores estaban abrazados como si fuera el fin del mundo, Chica (el Patito) se acercó y se puso enfrente de ellos mirándolos, como era centímetros más alto se sintieron pequeños, miraron de reojo y Foxy hacia lo mismo levantando su mano que poseía un garfio. Maka movió lentamente la rama que se le había apagado el fuego al igual que los demás y... ZAS! Golpe a ambos en la cabeza, todos empezaron a correr despavoridos pero por suerte en la misma dirección.

\- CORRANLE Y CORRE, CORRE!.- Gritaba Black desesperado y abrió una puerta y tironeo a todos y entraron al _"Backstage". _Kid fue el último en entrar y cerró la puerta de golpe, empezó a retroceder lentamente y empezaron a escucharse los pasos de los animales.  
\- Se habrán ido?.- Pregunto Tsubaki mirando a todos.

Black intento acercase de puntillas, lentamente sin meter un leve sonido abrió la puerta y vio que estaban enfrente, abrió casi completamente los ojos y cerró la puerta con un rostro de espanto gigante hasta que un garfio atravesó la puerta y rozo el cuello de Black.

\- Esta al lado mío... Verdad?.- Nadie dijo nada, solo movieron la cabeza en señal de un sí.  
Giro la cabeza y pego un grito tropezando y pegándose un gran golpe en la cabeza con una repisa de madera.  
A los 2 segundo se empezaron a escuchar tal como estuvieran tocando la puerta, pero más fuerte no se detenían, Black se levantó dolorido un pequeño chorro fluía sobre su rostro y se acercó a los demás.

El que casi cobra vidas, ha aparecido, y esta vez tratara de acabar con ellos...  
\- Chicos, Mirad que eh encontrado de suerte por acá.- susurro Kid señalando una… LINTERNA!, y una enorme roja tal como las de campamento… ¿Acaso las esperanzas regresaron?, se podría decir que si, por lo menos lograron encontrar luz. 

* * *

**_Notas:_**  
**_Feliz Halloween! Para Todos!, acá les traigo el 3er capítulo del fic, no me aguante en poner a Foxy, es el que más adoro~ de todos, y decidí prenderle la loca cabeza para que empiece a ponerle miedo a los que quizás resistirían._**  
**_Bueno un pequeño adelanto es que en el cuarto aparecerá Bonnie y se oirán las risas de Freddy._**  
**_Hasta la próxima y opinen!_**

**_Pd: (Este Capitulo fue subido en dias de Halloween por eso el saludo)_**


	4. El Conejo no causa ternura (Capitulo 4)

Todos estaban alegres, por fin lograron encontrar una luz de iluminación para esta loca aventura.  
La linterna era enorme, tales como algunas de campamento tenían dos focos y un botón pequeño de color verde que lo encendía, al igual poseían un mango con forma de T para sujetarlo y era de color rojo.  
Decidieron encenderlo y sin pensarlo ni un segundo más.  
La Luz era inmensamente poderosa que llego hasta impedir ver a Soul y Patty, a ambos se les dilataron las pupilas y empezaron a parpadear rápidamente.

\- Disculpen, no fue mi intención.- Hablo Kid un poco alterado a ver a sus compañeros intentando saber para donde caminaban.

\- No te preocupes ya estoy recuperando la vista, pero cuidado ah donde apuntas eso!- respondió Soul y apuntando a cualquier lado, por que seguía viendo nublado. Patty se restregaba los ojos y tenía una pequeña lágrima en su mejilla.

\- ¡Intenta de no desperdiciar la luz! - Advirtió Maka un poco nerviosa y alterada a la vez.

\- Es verdad! - Dijo Liz que temblaba como si tuviera un terremoto en su interior.

Kid decidió apagar la linterna, por suerte Soul y Patty habían recuperado la vista; Aquella sensación fue como si te fotografiaran con un _Flash_ inmenso y quedaras ciego al mismo tiempo.  
De repente todos miraron a Black Star que observaba un cuadro detalladamente, todos se acercaron y le preguntaron qué era lo que ocurría él les contesto solamente con un _"Mirad Esto"_todos intentaban observar y Kid levanto la linterna en señal de que la iba a prender y que se apartaran y no quedaran ciegos. Patty le puso la mano en el hombro y le señalo unos números. Eso era para elegir la potencia. Bajo la pequeña palanca hasta el 3, la encendió y era una opción cómoda para todos Tsubaki quito de la pared el cuadro y se lo entrego a Maka ella lo observo y se dio cuenta que era... ¡EL LOCAL¡, todos quedaron impresionados y buscaron alguna parte de donde se lograra abrir y extraer la foto y otras más que estaban debajo de esta. Esta vez estaba sellado. Maka suspiro al parecer se había rendido hasta que Black se lo arrebato y lo golpeo contra la pared rompiendo el cristal que lo protegía; Los diminutos pedazos caían y se acumularon en el piso.

\- Tan Sencillo como eso...- agrego Black alzando sus hombros.

Maka empezó a ver las fotos, las construcciones de donde habían estado antes, la fabricación de los Animatronicis, el primer cumpleaños, la inauguración, y muchas cosas más eran las fotos que se presentaban.  
De repente Soul estaba en una postura de pensante, estaba en una de las paredes con la cabeza gacha, las manos en los bolsillos y los ojos cerrados, Maka lo miro extrañado al mismo tiempo que los demás ¿Que estaba pensando?

\- Creo que ya se cómo saldremos de aquí - Hizo una pausa, y todos lo observaron más inseguros - Hay que derrumbar la puerta y dirigirnos a la salida.

\- Pero... que diremos si logramos salir?.- Pregunto Maka, preocupada por la propuesta de su compañero.

\- Supongo que nos van a creer...- Agrego Kid cruzándose de brazos y con una voz dudosa.

\- La manera de salir sería fácil es solo patear la puerta e intentar derribar a Foxy y Chica que por ahora son nuestro problema.- Hablo Patty, completamente seria... eso sorprendería a cualquiera!, pero este no es el caso.  
La Gran idea de Patty, conformo a muchos.

Se ubicaron en sus puestos, a los chicos les latía rápidamente el corazón. Soul saco su brazo de guadaña, Black preparo su Alma y en sus manos empezaron a salir las pequeñas chispas, Kid se concentró en algo que no fuera simétrico y logro resistir los 3 segundos que contaron las chicas.  
Maka dijo 1, las hermanas 2 y Tsubaki 3! Y Los chicos con toda la fuerza posible patearon la puerta lanzándola lejos, logrando que esta golpeara a Foxy y Chica y les despejara el camino!  
No esperaron ni un segundo más y salieron como si les hubieran pinchado algo en el trasero.  
Escaparon y pasaron sobre la puerta que estaba encima de los Animatronics logrando pisarlos.  
Maka logro acelerar el paso y quedo a la cabeza del grupo. Giro la cabeza para ver si quedaba alguien atrás pero nada, al volver la mirada choco contra algo y los demás cayeron encima de ella, resumiendo la aplastaron.  
En el momento que levantaron la mirada vieron un cuerpo grande y violeta. Concentraron la mirada un poco más y vieron un ¿conejo?, pero estos últimos son... pequeños... OH NO... era Bunny!.  
Aquel Animatronic estaba mirándolos pero sus ojos eran negros profundos con un pequeño destello blanco en el centro.  
Todos se pusieron de pie rápidamente, estaban pálidos y con la piel erizada, sus ojos estaban tan abiertos que ya se les salían, estaban quietos como estatuas, y miraban fijamente a sus ojos... se sentían pequeños estando enfrente de aquella criatura robótica violeta.

\- No muevan ningún músculo, lo digo enserio- Susurro Maka al resto, ellos solo asintieron con un diminuto movimiento de cabeza.  
Bunny acerco su rostro al de Maka y la miro fijamente a los ojos, los otros no sabían si reaccionar o quedarse quietos.  
La observo de pies a cabeza, ella solo se mordía los labios y cerraba sus ojos para no mirarlo fijamente, temblaba, se podía percibir muchísimo su miedo, , los demás solo observaban. Soul intentaba aguantarse las ganas de golpearlo y dejar que suelte a su compañera.  
Bunny abrió lentamente la boca, y dentro de ella se lograba ver... ¿otra boca?, pero esta no era como la original, era de metal y poseía dientes idénticos a los de Soul pero estos eran más filudos. Al parecer Bunny quería morder a Maka, pero antes de que lo intentara Soul se le abalanzo enterrándole su brazo derecho en la forma de guadaña en el centro del torso de animatronic dejándole un agujero.  
\- ! ALÉJATE CHATARRA, QUE ME SACAS DE MIS CASILLAS!- Grito mientras volvía su brazo a la normalidad, respiraba rápidamente, Maka que había caído por un empujón de Soul para quitarla y que no le hiciera daño miraba impactada la escena, respondió con un "Gracias" a voz muy leve que por suerte la logro escuchar.

Al momento se empezaron a oír nuevos pasos. Foxy y Chica se había logrado poner de pie y alcanzarlos; Los muchachos regresaron la mirada en dirección a estos y como se encontraban en el comedor tomaron rápidamente sillas y les arrancaron los suportes de aluminio utilizándolas como armas y lo que sobro de ellas se los arrojaron dejándoles pequeñas abolladuras en la cabeza. Cuando se detuvieron de lanzarles cosas, una risa se empezó a escuchar por los altavoces del lugar, era grave, no era la de un humano era cambiada completamente, como digitalizada y poseía un mismo ritmo no era distinta.

Esta risa era la de... Freddy, el líder de este grupito _causa-problemas._

* * *

**_Notas:_**_**  
**_**_Hola!, perdonen el tiempo en que me tarde publicar el capítulo pero... la escuela me ha tenido completamente ocupada, este es el penúltimo capitulo o el antepenúltimo si quieren que haga un epilogo supongo de dos partes o una lo pensare bien._**_**  
**__**Opinen en los comentarios y hasta la otra!**_

_**Pd: (ESTABA EN NOVIEMBRE A PUNTO DE TERMINAR LAS CLASES Y SIN DECIDIRME DEL FINAL D:)**_


	5. 2 Freddys y piso de sangre (Cap Final)

La risa retumbaba por todos los rincones, el grupo de técnicos y armas tenían las vistas hacia el interior así que decidieron ir despacio caminando en reversa a la _Santa y Milagrosa Salida. _Solo hasta que Kid tropezó bruscamente con una _pierna_ y cayo de golpe sentado.

\- Auch! TENED CUIDADO! - Grito furioso, solo hasta que los otros amontonados como pingüinos con frio le indicaban que mirara a su derecha. Kid obedeció pero primero observo de quien era la pierna y poseía un color ¿Dorado?... un momento... ERA EL GOLDEN FREDDY!. –DIOS, DIOS!.- agrego del susto y se fue gateando hacia los demás.  
Se puso de pie y junto con sus compañeros intentaron volver a lo que hacían _"Su escapatoria sigilosa"_, pero nuevamente algo les impidió seguir, la risa se detuvo y sintieron una brisa en sus cabellos miraron hacia arriba y estaba Freddy.  
Un solo grito de Freddy, logro que el grupo de amigos gritaran junto con él y escaparan directamente hacia la puerta...

_**"Five Nights at Freddy's Song" (Primera Parte)**_

_**Esperamos cada noche para finalmente deambular**_  
_**e invitar a los nuevos a jugar, por varios años hemos estado solos.**_

_**Nos obligan a quedarnos y tocar, las mismas canciones que conocemos aquel día**__  
__**Un impostor se llevó nuestras vidas y ahora estamos aquí**__  
__**hasta decaernos...  
**__  
_Cuando llegaron a la puerta, Soul, Black y Kid golpeaban la puerta con todas sus fuerzas, patadas, puñetazos, pero nada... la puerta no quedaban sin ningún daño. Respiraban alterados y agotados ¿sus miedos les habían ganado a su lado valiente de cada uno?.

\- LAS PUERTAS NO SE HABRAN JODER!.- Grito Soul golpeando con furia la puerta para causar algún daño pero seguía sin ocurrir nada.

_**(Segunda Parte)  
¡PORFAVOR DEJANOS ENTRAR!, ¡NO NOS CIERRES DE GOLPE!  
!NO SOMOS ESO QUE TU CREES!  
Somos pequeñas y pobres almas que han perdido todo el control  
y estamos forzados a hacer ese rol.  
Todos hemos estados solos, atrapados en nuestra pequeña zona.  
DESDE **__**1987...  
**_  
-¡¿QUE HAREMOS?!.- Pregunto Liz volteando su mirada y Chica estaba enfrente de ella.  
Bunny, Chica, Foxy y Freddy los habían rodeado... al instante abrieron un espacio entre ellos y el Golden Freddy camino por aquello, pero... si antes no caminaba ¿Qué es lo que habían hecho?, muy simple... le colocaron un _Endo-esqueleto,_ y con eso recobro el movimiento.

De las cuerdas vocales de los muchachos salió un pequeño chillido de cada uno. El Golden Freddy se acercó a Maka, intentando acorralarla, ella trago saliva cerro los ojos y _¡ZAS!, _la atravesó brutalmente haciéndole vomitar un gran cantidad de sangre, levanto la mirada con lágrimas de sangre en los ojos y foxy se puso detrás de ella colocándole la punta de su garfio...

\- Chi-Chicos... escapen...-y al decir esto sonó tal como cuando chocan las espadas y empezó a saltar sangre como lluvia y cayo, muerta al instante...

\- MAKA!.- Gritaron los demás y cuando intentaron ir a golpear al Golden Freddy, pero Bunnie atrapo a Black y Tsubaki dejándolos inmóviles y Chica a Kid y las Hermanas y el Freddy normal decidió encargarse especialmente de Soul.

_**( Tercera Parte )  
Únete, se nuestro amigo o atrápate y defiende.  
Después de todo lo único que tienes es...  
CINCO NOCHES EN FREDDY'S  
Es aquí donde tú quieres estar pero no lo entiendo.  
¿Porque te quieres quedar?  
CINCO NOCHES EN FREDDY'S  
Es aquí donde quieres tu estar pero no lo entiendo...  
¿Por qué te quieres quedar?  
CINCO NOCHES EN FREDDY'S**_

\- SUELTAME PAJARRACA DEL DEMONIO.-contesto Black pateando el estómago de Chica y logrando que él se lograra liberar pero cuando estaba a punto de golpear a Foxy... Bunnie se sacó su rostro que era tal como una máscara y era el de un robot con dientes filudos tal como había visto anteriormente cuando casi muerde el cráneo de Maka, con los dientes le detuvo el paso mordiéndole justo donde se encuentran las costillas y pulmones enterrándoselos cada vez más fuerte logrando que Black soltara un grito potente de dolor pero que duro poco ya que su respiración se detuvo, y cuando ya lo había atravesado, tiro de las carnes, sacándole un gran pedazo y asesinándolo al instante.  
Chica miro a Tsubaki. Y con su mano robótica izquierda le tomo su cabello y la empezó a golpear contra la muralla fuertemente hasta que sonó un crujido y había muerto. Reventándole la cabeza.  
Después fue el turno de Kid, cuando Bunnie ataco a Black Star se lo entrego a Freddy al igual que con las hermanas.  
Freddy tiro a Kid y los animatronics lo rodearon, Golden Freddy coloco la mano sobre la cabeza de Kid y se escuchó el estallido de un globo, y la sangre del interior de Kid empezó a salir por sus lágrimas y escurrían igual por sus oídos.

_**(Cuarta Parte)  
Estamos realmente algo sorprendidos  
te vemos de nuevo en otra noche.  
Deberías haber buscado otro trabajo,  
deberías haberle dicho a este sitio "Adiós"  
Es como si hubiera mucho más  
a lo mejor ya has estado aquí antes.  
Nos acordamos de una cara como la tuya  
pareces familizarte con esas**_** puertas.**

Liz y Patty gritaron fuertemente el nombre de compañero muerto, el alma de Kid flotaba sobre su pecho. Los Animatronics habían logrado acabar con él, aunque fuera un Shinigami!.  
Solo quedaba 3 de los 7 del grupo, Soul, Liz y Patty, no sabían para donde escapar estaban fritos.  
Intentaron correr nuevamente para el interior del restaurante pero el Golden Freddy atrapo a Liz del cabello, ella grito mientras era arrastrada por el áspero suelo y le hicieron lo mismo que a Tsubaki, Patty quedo traumada al ver a su Hermana hecha pedazo no sabía si dejarse morir o escapar con el único compañero que le quedaba.

\- Escapemos Patty y PRONTO!.- dijo Soul tomando del brazo a su compañera que todavía estaba en _Shock._

_**(Quinta Parte y Final)**_

**_¡PORFAVOR DEJANOS ENTRAR!, ¡NO NOS CIERRES DE GOLPE!_**  
**_!NO SOMOS ESO QUE TU CREES!_**  
**_Somos pequeñas y pobres almas que han perdido todo el control_**  
**_y estamos forzados a hacer ese rol._**  
**_Todos hemos estados solos, atrapados en nuestra pequeña zona._**  
**DESDE **_**1987**_

**_Únete, se nuestro amigo o atrápate y defiende._**  
**_Después de todo lo único que tienes es..._**  
**_CINCO NOCHES EN FREDDY'S_**  
**_Es aquí donde tú quieres estar pero no lo entiendo._**  
**_¿Porque te quieres quedar?_**  
**_CINCO NOCHES EN FREDDY'S_**  
**_Es aquí donde quieres tu estar pero no lo entiendo..._**  
**_¿Por qué te quieres quedar?_**  
**_CINCO NOCHES EN FREDDY'S_**

**_"SKREEEEEEEEEE~"_**

_\- _Vamos Patty reacciona!.- Grito Soul.  
\- NO!.- Patty se soltó y Bunnie la tomo por el cuello y la rodearon, lo único que Soul pudo ver era la sangre fluir por el piso, y oír el grito de Patty de dolor.

_" Mis amigos... no puede ser...estoy...estoy... SOLO AHORA!"_

\- Atrápenlo!.-

Indico el Freddy normal, Foxy empezó a perseguirlo pero Soul estaba a pasos del pero a mala suerte, se tropezó y Foxy lo sujeto con el garfio en su sudadera, intentaba escapar, daba patadas en el aire pero no consiguió nada. Este era su fin.  
\- Solo mátenme.- contesto rendido mientras observaba los cuerpos de sus amigos, sin vida.  
Foxy con la otra mano tomo el pelo de Soul y empezó a deslizar el filo de su garfio por el pecho abriéndolo, y el Golden Freddy se encargó de estrujar su corazón hasta reventarlo.

Y con Soul, Maka, Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz y Patty muertos, seguiría sin saberse el secreto que ocultaba _Freddy Fazbear Pizza's_ que hace pocas semanas se instaló en Death City, cobrando la vida de 7 jóvenes y más personas.

_**Al día siguiente...**_

El Jefe del restaurante se dirigía en su auto a abrir el local.  
Pero no sabía la sorpresa que le estaba esperando cuando abriera las puertas y viera la trágica escena.  
Se estaciono enfrente de la puerta y con una llave oxidada abrió el cerrojo mientras silbaba una canción que tarareaba en su mente. Cuando las puertas estaban ya despejaban la vista. Vio la impactante escena.  
Los 7 cuerpos estaban desparramados, el piso estaba rojizo y resbaladizo por la sangre. Y en la pared estaba escrito con el mismo liquido rojizo _**"Envía toda la gente que quieras, acabaremos con **__**ellos".**__  
_Alarmado llamo a personal del Shibusen, y cuando se enteraron de la mala noticia declararon duelo por una semana, el local fue clausurado por el mismo dueño y tapado con grandes murallas resistentes, y alambres eléctricos.  
Los cadáveres no pudieron ser extraídos del lugar, ya que, cuando Spirit intento ir a abrazar a su hija muerta, recibió una gran descarga eléctrica que casi lo mata.

Todo el local fue excluido, hasta lo cubrieron con una gran malla que cubrió todo el restaurante sin que se viera ni lo más mínimo. No permitían que se acercara ningún niño.  
Pero cuando alguna persona cruzaba enfrente aunque evitara mirar, se escuchaba el sonido de una cajita musical, y esa melodía venia del interior, y risas, muchísimas risas.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

**_Nota:_**  
**_Bien, como ven... esta historia ha finalizado!_**  
**_Muchísimas gracias a todos los lectores que siguieron este Fic por semanas, cada leído que recibía me animaba más y más a seguir._**  
**_Lamento igual las tardanzas en las publicaciones._**  
**_Pero esto no significa que esta será la primera y última historia que publique..._**  
**_ahora empezare con otra pero... ya sabrán cual cuando lo anuncie je._**  
**_Muchísimas gracias a todos!_**

**_(Puede que haga una segunda parte : D)_**


End file.
